I'm someone else
by ColonelBastard
Summary: "Whats wrong with you it was only a kiss. For you as womanizer, that shouldn't be such a big thing." Ed teased. Roy turned her head around, some tears escaping her eyes. "I am not a womanizer! Let me go." Roy tackled Ed lightly, unlocked the door and ran out through a office off confused officers. EdxFem Roy , Don't like don't read ; ) Rated M for later chapters
1. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_oh my god that sounds so stupid … but maybe it will help me to get clear with myself. So diary I am Roy Mustang ,twenty nine years old and a hidden women. Why hidden you may ask? Mhh that's a long and sadly story. Let me tell you, it from the start. _

_This mess started when I was five years old and my mum died along with my unborn baby brother. She died through a bullet out of a police officers gun. S-She died laying next to me, protecting me, her first born daughter._

_I was just sitting next to her crying loudly and calling out for her as her life escaped from her. But what could I have down? I was five years old, way to young to do anything helpful. My father was mad, very mad to be exact. _

_He yelled at me, a five year old, why I hadn't protected my mother. I only were crying and crying, hours ,days god damn it weeks. After that day everything changed. I changed. My father ordered me to get my hair cut short. So my long black hair got cut to a very short boy hair cut. _

_I wasn't allowed to wear dresses anymore and I had to wear boys clothes. My dad raised me as a boy and also changed my name from Romy to Roy. After the years I got used to live as a boy but as I turned fourteen my breast started to grow much and I couldn't pass as a boy easily so I had to bind them away. And dear mother of god ,that hurts. _

_So since I was five I had to live as a boy. My dad send me to the military academy so could change the system to how he would like it. I tried my best to please him and not letting him down , cause it was my fault mum died. _

_It wasn't that easy to go throw the military academy. I had to change my vocal cause I sounded to feminine. All in all it was very hard for me ,but no one knows about me except for Dr. Knox, my Dad and my best friend Maes Hughes. _

_He walked in on my in the bathroom in the military academy. I was completely naked and I screamed loudly and tried to cover myself and he only laughed and said something like , he had known it from the start. _

_The most embarrassing fact is that I am still a virgin. I couldn't screw with ladies as Roy Mustang and I couldn't go out as Romy either. You could say, I am sexual frustrated, much more then that I guess. Now my dear diary you know at least a little of my story... _

_Your Romy (know as Roy Mustang)_

Roy closed her diary and sighs. How pathetic she thought. Why did I even start to write in it? Roy sighed. She stood up and got herself dressed. It was 8 a.m. the perfect time to start working. She covered her breasts and dressed herself with her uniform. She was glad she didn't look so feminine in that uniform.

She stroke through her hair and wished it would be longer, but for her dad it would be a shame if his 'son' would have long hair. Will someone ever love her? Hiding herself from the world.

She walked downstairs, grabbed an apple and toke her coat on. A little black cat hope on the table next to her and meowed lovingly. "Oh black beauty. Sorry I almost forgot you , can you forgive me?" She lifted the cat up and carried her in the kitchen.

The kitten started to purr as Roy let her down on the ground and rubbed herself along Roy's leg. Roy giggled. "Don't worry Blacky I won't forget you anymore and now watch out you get your food." Roy put some food in the bowl and filled up the water, before she left the happy purring kitty alone.

Roy was on her way to the headquarter, greeting people with a nod and her usually smile. She arrived at her office and sighed lightly, ready to speak in male voice for the whole day again. "Morning" She entered the office and was greeted back by her subordinates. Roy walked quietly into her office and sat down behind her desk ,only to start the stupid paperwork.

She never wanted to join the military. She wanted to be a teacher and not an alchemist. Especially not an alchemist who have to kill countless innocent people. She was a monster, a murderer and a liar. Roy snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her door slam shut.

Fullmetal was standing in the door and looked quiet pissed, but still quiet hot. Roy shacked her head shortly at that thought. "A good morning for you too Fullmetal. It seemed like you had a beautiful night." She smirked. Edward locked the door and he stared at the colonel.

"Fullmetal? Why are you locking my door?" Roy got a little nervous. Edward never acted like that. Ed started to grin. "You are getting nervous Colonel, whats the matter? Are you afraid of your own subordinate?" Edward walked behind her desk and was standing right in front of Roy. "No why should I? That is ridiculous Fullmetal. But still explain yourself." Roy ordered.

Edward gave a little laugh. "I will show you." With that Edward laid his lips on Roy's. Oh my god he is kissing me b-but why? Roy thought. She had her eyes closed and returned his kiss a little clumsy but only a few moments before she moved away and whispers. "D-Don't do that ever again."

She hit herself mentally for that sentence, cause really would like more kisses from Edward. "Why? You seem to enjoy me kissing you." Edward still was close to Roy's face and wanted to kiss her again. Roy started to panic. I couldn't have a relationship, I just can't. No one is allowed to know my secret. Roy thought and pushed Ed away.

Tears welling up in her eyes out off frustration and sadness. She stand up from her chair and grabbed some papers. "I said d-don't do it again, please don't. Sorry I have to go I-I forgot to turn off my heater." She was on her way out of the office as Ed grabbed her arm turning her around.

"Whats wrong with you it was only a kiss. For you as womanizer, that shouldn't be such a big thing." Ed teased. Roy turned her head around, some tears escaping her eyes. "I am not a womanizer! Let me go." Roy tackled Ed lightly, unlocked the door and ran out through a office off confused officers.

"Edward what did you do to him that he stared to cry and ran away?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at Edward who was confused like the others. "I only kissed him, nothing more." Edward wondered what he did wrong. A kiss couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

I know I should update my other story but I couldn't resist to write this Fem Roy story DXX I got another Fem Ed story Dx Tell me if you want a Fem Ed story, too!  
**Greetings and have a nice sunday Colonel Bastard **


	2. Who is this girl?

Roy was running down the streets, tears streaming down her face. Confused and frustrated at the same moment. Why couldn't I just take the kiss as Roy. Why did there have to be Romy, right in this moment. Roy thought.

It would have been much more easier to play the womanizer in that moment and to stop all those damn emotions. She cursed herself. Only because I like him I couldn't keep myself together. Damn I am crying, that's so embarrassing.

Roy slowed her pace down and search in her pocket for her key and unlocked up her door. She kicked of her boots, toke off her military clothes and walks in her bedroom to hide herself for everything that could harm her. Psychically and mentally.

She pulled the blanket over head and cried herself into sleep, not caring if someone could have followed her. She wanted peace and harmony. And now everything was upside down through one kiss. We did Ed kiss her anyway?

Ed was still in the office to get lectured from the others. "Edward why did you kiss him anyways?" Hawkeye asked. "Because Havoc said I would be to chicken to kiss our beloved Colonel who ran away."

"Jep and you agreed to the bet. Could have played chicken, boss." Havoc suggested. "I am not a chicken!" Edward snapped. "Congratulations Edward you are not a chicken but made your commanding officer cry and run away." Breda teased while Hawkeye glared at him.

"Fine I will go and apologize to him for the kiss. But still I don't get it. Why did he get so upset through a single kiss?" Edward sighed. Hawkeye crossed her arms. "I don't care why he got upset just get him back for his paperwork!" "I said will be going." Edward made his way out of the headquarter in direction to Roy' apartment.

Roy's apartment wasn't far from the headquarter. So it didn't took Edward long to arrive there. Edward knocked at the door. "Mustang? Are you there ? Open up the fucking door and talk to me!" Ed yelled but got no answer.

"Fine" he whispered to himself and tried to open the door, which was unlocked. "Bingo , I am lucky !" Edward stepped inside the apartment and looked around for the Colonel. He walked in the living room and recognized some picture on a cupboard.

Ed wondered about one of the pictures. There were a little girl with black long hair and black eyes in the arms of her mother. The little girl wore a dress and was smiling, while she had her little hand the belly of her mother. At least Ed guessed it must be her mother. They looked a like.

But what on the earth would that picture mean to Mustang. Somehow confused Edward started his search again and walked through the kitchen. Nothing. The last room for him to check was the bedroom.

He opened the door carefully and was welcomed by the sight of a ball under a blanket. So he is at home. Edward thought. He walked quietly to the bed and he pulled the blanket slowly away. Roy wore a half open button shirt and one of her boxers.

Edward felt guilty as he saw the remaining tears on his face. He sighed and touched Mustang shoulder lightly. "Mustang wake up I am sorry." He shook Roy shoulder lightly. Roy growled a little and mumbled in her female voice. "G-Go away, I don't want to.."

The little black cat jumped on the bed and stepped on Eds lap. "Hmm? Who are you little guy? Never thought Mustang would have a kitten." He shook Roy shoulder again confused about his voice change. "Come on Mustang wake up it's me Fullmetal."

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled the blanket close around her. "W-What do you want !" She snapped at him now realizing her voice. She started to cough to play a cold. "Why is your voice that high? But what I wanted say is sorry. I still didn't get why you got so upset about but I am sorry.." Edward said smiling guilty.

"I just catch a cold nothing more. Don't mind I was just caught off guard nothing more." She answered in her male voice again. She would like be in his arms so badly. "That looked like more the off guard and never thought you would have a cat." Edward was patting her little head.

"It was nothing more don't worry about me. She is my only company here so why not?" Roy said. "I have another question for you Mustang. Who is this little girl on that picture in your living room. Do you have a wife and daughter?"

Mustang sat up the blanket staying on her lap slightly showing her breast covering. "N-No as I said I am not a womanizer, don't say something like that. You didn't know me at all." Roy said sadly thinking about the time when she was young.

"Then tell who it is on the picture! You could tell me more about you. Than I would know more about you. Maybe I will understand why you got so upset by a little kiss." Edward moved closer to Mustang. "It's my aunt with my cousin." Roy lied.

"I can't tell you more about me or better I don't want to tell you more. Besides why do you want to know more and why do you care?" Roy asked confused. Ed leaned closer and almost kissed her again. "Mhh maybe I am just curious. Maybe I like you and started caring for you."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. He only like my male self. He doesn't know me ! He will reject me if he get know my secret. Roy thought panicked. She felt Ed's lips on hers again. She got caught in his kiss and Ed wiped gentle her tears away. She pushed Ed gentle away after a moment. She panted lightly and turned her blushed face away.

"Don't do this... I'm not the person you want... I-I am someone else." She admitted.

* * *

Did you like it? I don't know if it is good DXX but thanks for readind : )


	3. Shut up! I am not clumsy!

Finally another chapter Dx Enjoy : D

* * *

Edward was more than confused. How could he be someone else. "Someone else? What do you mean by that? Aren't you Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist ? You are confusing..." Edward shook his head and pats the kittens head again.

"I am Roy Mustang but at the same time I am not." Romy sighed. "It isn't that easy, you know. I can't tell you what I meant. You just can't get so near, y-you just can't." Romy lifted herself up from her bed. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

She was already on her way in the kitchen leaving a confused Edward on her bed. What the hell? What should that mean I can't be near him. Ed thought and followed Roy in the kitchen. "A coffee would be wonderful thanks." Edward sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Roy.

"Were you always that thin?" Edward asked his host. "Y-Yeah sure..." Roy turned around with two coffee cups in her hands and gave one to Ed. "By the way, Hawkeye wants you to come back into the office to do your paperwork." Ed said while sipping at the coffee. "I won't go back today. Not after I ran crying through the office … Even if she will kill me, I don't care." "Roy" Roy sounded so wrong in her ears she wanted to be Ed's Romy , but would he love her as Romy Mustang and not as Roy Mustang? "She would kill both of us cause I was sent to get you back." " Then stay out of the office for today. I don't care, do what you want." " I could do everything I want to avoid the office?" Ed asked smirking.

"Yeah, anything I don't care." Romy said without listening. Only a few seconds after she said that she felt Eds lips on hers again. "Then I will stay, talk with you and kiss you here and there." "N-No you can't stay here." Roy said panicked.  
Ed purred lightly. "Why can't I?" "'Cause I-I ...have to do laundry, yeah laundry..." Romy emptied her cup and walked to the sink to clean it. Edward walked behind her and hugged her.

"I could help you so we could have some fun afterward." Romy squealed a little as she felt Eds arm around her midsection. "N-no thanks, Edward." She felt his hands wander and stroking. One hand upwards the other downwards.

"D-Don't, Edward.. please don't." Her body trembled in excitement. That was exactly what she wanted. Ed touching her like that. His hands all over her body, but he would dumb her as soon as he would know her real gender.  
Edwards hand was sliding inside her boxer and stroked over butt to her thigh. Romy escaped a little moan. She whispered blushed. "Y-You have to stop please.." Ed smirked widely and pants in her ear. "Why you seem to like it , Roy."

As his hand reached for her gender Romy spun around frees herself out of his grip and landed on the ground. Her boxer was hanging lower as she would have liked and covered herself quickly. Tears welling up again as she looked up to at a confused Ed.  
"Y-You are female? What the hell?" Edward didn't know what he should say. He discovered his superior was a women. God damn it, he loved that man but yet he was a woman. "L-Laugh at me if you like.." She looked away, not caring if she used her female voice. It was to late to cover her fake identity.

There was no laughing instead of that Edward keeled down in front of her ans smiled softly at her. "Why should I laugh at you? Tell me, why do you hide your gender?" Ed wipes her tears away. "'Cause my dad wanted me too. Remember the picture in my living room?" Ed nodded. "That's me with my pregnant mother. She died while being pregnant with my baby brother." Romy sighed.

"She died through a bullet from a police officer. She died laying next to me. I was only five years old and didn't know what to do." Small tears formed in her eyes. "It isn't your fault, Roy. " Ed wiped her tears away again.

"I know that but my father made me believe it was all my fault. He let my hair get cut short like it is now and put me into boys clothes and changed my name from Romy to Roy, to have the son he always wanted." "So he destroyed your life to fill his empty space?" Romy only nodded.

"What a father … but you did bring it to something didn't you?" Ed tried to cheer her up a little. "Yeah I guess so, but I would like to be Romy and not Roy. " "You can be what you want, Romy." Edward used her name softly. It was odd to call her Romy and not Roy but he guessed she would like it more to be called by her female name.  
She looked up to Ed smiling. "Thanks, Edward." She hugged him tightly and smiled happily. Edward hugged her back and stroked over her back. "Mhh doesn't it hurt to bind your breast away." He asked as he pointed on her flat. Romy nodded.

"Yeah it hurts but I got used to it they are too big to walk around with them free." Romy smiles a little. "What do you mean by big? I mean Hawkeye's breasts aren't that small either." Romy hit him lightly. "Where are your eyes when you are in the office, you pervert!"

"Sorry, I just used to look around and she was in my sight sorry." Romy opened her shirt more and opened her bandage to let it slide down from her breasts. "Naaagh way better." Ed stared at her breasts that were really big. Romy followed his eyes and pouts lightly. "Hey my eyes are up here... pervert."

"Sorry but they are really big. Mhh but if your father made you live as a boy wouldn't that mean you are still virgin?" Romy blushed deeply and looked away. "W-Who said that !" "I am saying that because your kissing is clumsy." Ed teased "Shut up, you idiot! I am not clumsy."

She crashed her lips on eds and saw him smirking. He teased her to get her to kiss him. Romy cursed inside but continued to kiss him. After a moment she pulled away. "You are a fast learner I guess but still a bit clumsy." Romy pouted and hit him slightly again.

"Don't tell a woman she is clumsy! Your senses aren't so good, are they?" "Sorry Romy."

* * *

Hope you like it : D


	4. She's Twenty nine and unfucked! Nii-san!

They continued to kiss and talk through the day. The office all forgotten until someone knocked at Romy's door. "Ed could you open the door please? Who knows who it is .." Romy asked. "Sure stay here I will be right back. Most likely it will be Hawkeye." Edward smiled.

"I don't know if I like the idea of Hawkeye in front of my door, while I look like a girl." Romy sighed heavily. The knocking was getting louder. "Colonel Roy Mustang open up the door !" Riza almost shouted.  
Romy whined. "Tell her I am sick and sleeping or something please!" Now it was Ed's time to sigh. "Fine I'll be right back." "Thanks!" Romy whispered and smiled. Edward walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hello Hawkeye, Roy is sleeping after his breakdown … do you really want him to come back today? Can't you give me the paperwork you brought and leave? I will fix it I promise!" Edward tried to look as cute as possible.  
"Fine but only because I didn't want a whinny Mustang in the office. I hope you two will be back in the office tomorrow or it will get extra work for both of you!" "Sure Hawkeye. I mean, yes Sir we will be back tomorrow. I promise for both of us."

Hawkeye sighed. "Fine. I will leave then. See you tomorrow Edward." With that she leaves. Ed walked back to Romy and let ste stack of paper fall on her desk. Romy could only whine. "why did she have to bring all papers she could find. I don't want to that anymore."

Edward sat down next to her and leans back."Don't worry I will help you Romy." He smiled nicely. "It is still my fault you ran home. And by the way you can't quiet your job now you are so close to get promoted you know."

Romy sighed. "I know that … but maybe I don't want to be promoted. Just see it from my point of view. If I get higher in ranks , I will be more known that means more paparazzi and that means someone will find out I am female and that would be the worst. My father would skin me alive … " Romy took some papers and started read over them and to sign them.  
"Is your father that stubborn and stupid? I mean why would he sacrifice his own daughter to have a boy … he could have grand children from you.. I would like to meet him and beat some sense in his head." Ed felt the anger rising inside of him.  
"Oh god please don't! I love my father even through he made me live like that." Romy smiled a little . "You want to stay for dinner?" Romy ask a little blushing. "Sure. I have to test your female skills." Edward chuckled a little. Romy only rolled her eyes at that and stood up and walked in the kitchen to get some dinner ready to prove her _female skills._

The rest of the evening went through with out any other accidents and Edward left at the end of the day. Romy fell on her bed happy and exhausted at the same time. Her little cat jumped on her bed and she started to pet her head. "What do you think Blacky, should we give Ed a chance to let him love us?" The little kitten meowed and licked her nose. Romy giggled and smiled. "I will take that as yes." Romy took out her dairy and started to wrote another entry.

_Dear Diary,  
I can't describe how happy I am right now. I am smiling like a crazy women I guess. Even if the whole day started with a disaster at work. It turned out good for me. Let me tell you. Edward came into my office and locked it. I was so confused and somehow scared he would kill me now for all the short jokes I ever said but it went a other way. _

_He kissed me ! Yes he kissed me Roy Mustang. It felt so wonderful really, until I reminded myself that couldn't have a relationship like that. I ran away crying. I didn't know what to do in that moment. _

_I ran crying through my office and home through the streets. I lost my facade and mask. That was a terrible fault but it got even worse. Edward was send after me and I forgot to lock my door... So he said on my bed... _

_He kissed my again and blocked him away again, cause you know I couldn't have a relationship with my gender hiding stuff. I decided to get out of the situation but failed. Edward was about to touch me inside of my boxer and I spun around and fell on the ground.  
But to my dismay my gender was showing cause my underwear were hanging low. You wouldn't believe it. Edward still loves me and kissed me and wanted to know my story. H-he said I could be anything I want to! _

_I think I will give him a chance and a chance for us. I hope it will work out and we could be happy as Romy and Edward. The time will show it. I will talk to him tomorrow and tell him I want him to be at my side. Wish me luck dairy!_

Your Romy!

Romy put her diary away and turned the light off and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Edward was still full awake and was talking to his brother cause he know he wouldn't tell it to anyone. "I see so Roy is Romy cause her father wanted a boy? How horrible... What do you want to do Nii-san?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know Al. It is complicated you know. But I still want to be together with her even if he is a she. I mean I love her character not her gender. And beside I could take her virginity." Edward grinned evil. " Ed! Don't be so mean and take benefit out of her situation!" Alphonse said quiet upset.

"Naaaw come on Al, it isn't that bad. I bet she wants to have sex! She is twenty nine and unfucked." Ed still grinned bright. "Nii-san! You are really a pervert!" Alphonse shacked his head. "You are unbelievable. Just promise me you would be a little more gentleman than you are usual with women or men. You are always such a meany when you are around women and you won't get her into bed with that." Alphonse tried to convince him.

"I know that Al. She is another league, a quiet sexy one with big breasts!" Edward almost drooled. "Nii-san! You are hopeless. Don't say I didn't warned you!" Alphonse said and walk in his room. "Hey! I am not, I could be a gentleman." Ed pouted and walked in his room as well.

He thought about the whole day and decided that he would want to give it a try. He wanted to be together with Romy. He wanted to show her that she could be what she wants even through that would mean a lot of work and nerves for both of them

* * *

Sorry I took so long DX I was just really unmotivated and lazy ; O


	5. Oh really great job Edward

Romy woke up with a quiet good mood and almost jumped out of the bed and walked humming in her bathroom to take a refreshing shower. She showered herself while singing a little and smiling pretty brightly.  
"Damn it he really likes me, I can't believe this.. this is soo amazing. Maybe my life will get better now and not worse." She washed her hair and toweled herself after the shower and stands in front of the mirror. She looked at her femaleself and pushes her breasts a little left and right.  
"Mhh they could be prettier I guess." Romy sighed. "Hawkeye has perfect breasts , I want perfect breasts too." Romy pouted a little and pulls a little at her hair. "It is way to short for girl... I am so ugly... " She turned away from the mirror and slowly got dressed.  
She put her breasts away again cause no one beside Ed should know her secret. She was welcomed by her cat in the kitchen, who meowed and rubbed along her leg. "Morning, Blacky I guess you are hungry?" The little kitten meowed loudly in agreement.

"Fine a minute honey. Mummy will get you something." Romy walked to the cupboard and filled Blacky's bowl with cat food and placed it on the ground and smiled as the little started to eat. "I will leave you now darling. Don't burn the house down kitty." Romy chuckled and started to walk to her office with a feeling she would have to answer a few question, why she ran away yesterday.  
Edward was already up cause he wanted to be with Romy when she would arrive at the office to give her some support to answer the questions. He was already clothed and ready to leave, but Alphonse was till lecturing him about being rude and and perverted.  
"Alphonse! Stop it I will be late to meet up with Romy in front of her offce." Ed finally said. "Be nice with her and don't grab her butt, that would be pretty rude." Alphonse said. "Damn it Al I know that ! I just want to go now and help her!" Edward stormed out of the apartment to be a earlier than Romy in the office.

Romy tried to get her smug Colonel Bastard mask back on her way to the office, not to lose her secret. As she almost reached the headquarter Romy saw Ed arriving out of breath. „Morning Fullmetal." She smiled softly and walked next to him.  
„Why are you running like that ? Did someone die?" She mused. Edward panted out of breath. „No I just wanted to give some support for the quiz show in your office." Romy smiled a little. „Thanks." Edward and Romy made their way to Romys office. She was quiet nervous, cause it was still pretty embarrassing for a Colonel Roy Mustang to run out the office crying like a baby.

She was walking in front of Edward and opened the door. "Morning everyone!" Romy said in her manly voice. All eyes were on her almost undressing her, showing her secret. "Morning boss. May I ask why you ran away like that yesterday?" Havoc asked. "Yeah boss tell us why !" Breda agreed.

Edwards careful laid a hand on her back, so the others couldn't see, to give her some support. "I just had a bad day and was a little worked up. The kiss just gave me the rest. It just triggered something, nothing to worry about." Romy smiled a little and tried to look as normal as ever.  
Ed stepped out of her shadow. "I was a little to forward I guess. Ah and Havoc I won the bet! Give me my price!" Ed grinned wide. Romy was shocked. "I guess I have some paperwork to catch up. If someone needs me I am in my office." She walked in her office and locked the door. She sat down into a dark corner in her office and hugged her legs close against her chest.

Why did he say that while I was there and what was the bet over. Over me? How could he do that, how could use my trust to betray me like that … Romy started to sob again. Why did he say he wanted to help be the one who I want to be and now stab a knife in my back. Romy was frustrated and heartbroken by the one she loves. She let out a heartbroken and loud sob.

In front of Romys office Ed just got his price from Havoc and got a ice cold stare from Hawkeye that let him freeze right there in his place."Edward are you serious to talk about the bet in front of him? I thought you were a genius." Riza sighed. Her stare went even harder as she heard a sob from her commanding officer. "Oh really great job Edward. Getting your commanding officer crying again and that 2 times in just two days, congratulations!"

Riza took out her keys and unlocked the door. "What did I do ?" Ed wondered. "Don't play stupid Edward Elric or you will eat a bullet." Hawkeye opened the door and look around in room for Roy. "Roy? Where are you?" Riza closed the door behind her.  
Romy sobbed and whispered. "H-he..re." She still sat in that dark corner of her office, her head buried in her legs against her chest. Riza sat down next to her. "Whats wrong with you the last weeks, Roy? You are not acting like yourself." Romy looked a little up and leans against her carefully.  
"E-Edward said said h-he car..ed for me and now that bet … I don't believe anymore..." Romy sobbed heavily and Riza hugged her. "Roy calm down. I bet he cares about you he just can't show it right. Don't forgot he is still a teenager. But allow me a question .. Why do you care so much about Edward? " Riza wondered.  
Romy sobbed again."I just love that damn idiot and trusted him and now he broke it all apart and I don't want him to with me anymore.." Riza smiled softly at her. "Roy I know you do, it was obvious. The looks you gave him and how out in space you looked when he was around you." Romy was shocked and stared at her. "And I know you are like me. I know you are female Roy."


	6. DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Roy was beyond shocked,she was dying she wanted to scream. How did she find that out ? How ..How ?.. HOW? "What?" Romy laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. I am not female. I am Roy Mustang, flame alchemist and womanizer from central, how could I be a women?"

Romy tried to act in her male self. She tried to cover her identity with all of her power. "Roy I know you are female... I heard the story from Hughes he asked me to cover your identity, to help you get fuhrer with anybody noticing your gender." Hawkeye sighed. "Besides from time to time you act female and you never acted like a womanizer. Sorry it just not your style to be honest. It might be could as covering but you never could hold this up forever." Riza smiled softly.  
Romy didn't know what she should say, Hawkeye just crushed her identity in less then two minutes. "I-I …" She hugged herself and looked on the ground for some time. "What should I do … please help me..." Romy pleaded.

"Then tell me, do want to be a girl or a boy,Roy? Do you want to stay Roy Mustang? Or do you want to try to be your real self? Do you wanna be Romy? Tell me Roy what do you want?" Hawkeye looked pretty serious.

"As if it would be so easy .. you have no idea of my situation what should I tell my dad? What can I do ? What will he do? He will repudiate me! I won't have a family I will be alone completely alone! I love my father even if he destroyed my life!" Romy argued.  
"He caged you into a fake personality. More worse you and your father changed military files for you going through as male ,faking the examination every year. How do you think you could explain that to the higher ups, being female all of the sudden?"  
Romy looked at her. "B-But I want to be myself I really want to be female... " "But you just can't change your gender from one day to another... You can't stay in the military if you want to be female. You can't have Edward." Rizas view hardened. "W-What ? Why not ? You said you think he cared for me... we can't I stay with him? I-I love him..." Romy almost cried again.  
"Roy … Don't you see his looks? He looks like a hungry wolf on you. He only wants your body your virginity. He doesn't want anything more, can't you see that ? Are you that love blinded? I thought you would be cleverer than that..." Riza stood up again.  
"W-wait! You really think Edward only was so nice to me because... because he wants to sleep with me?" Romy was close to cry again, she didn't wanted to believe Riza but everything she said seemed so real .. so right. Hawkeye was never wrong, was she?

"Yes I really think so. Men are all the same. First they play the nicest guy in the world who would do anything for you only to get in your panties and then they will let you fall down like a boring old toy. You would scatter like a glass doll, Roy. I guess you know that I am right don't you?" Hawkeyes eyes were dangerous dark and Romy barely nodded.

"He already betrayed you. Remember the bet he talked about? It was really about you. They did bet if Edward would kiss you and I bet the will start another one if he would get you into his bed and take your virginity away from you. You should save it Roy, save for it for your special one and not your first little love." Riza smiled softly at Romy.  
"But what should I do now? I can't live as Romy in Central City. Where could I go? What can I do ? Please help!" Romy hold her tears back. "You should leave central. Leave everybody behind you and start a new Life and find your true love. No one will ever get that you left. You could leave right now, believe me no one would care, no one would notice it. Why don't you just leave us all alone? Don't you see that everyone is better with out?"

Hawkeye's grin went wider. "With out you everyone would have been happy. Your mother would have been alive your brother would be alive. Everyone would be happy. You ruined your fathers life Roy, what do you think you could do?"  
Romy felt her world crush into pieces, pieces you couldn't pick up and glue together again. "I-I ..." Yes what do you want to do Romy what … You ruined everyone … she thought. She saw images flashing in front of her eyes from the day her mother died. Bleeding to death next to her. Incapable to something to save her mothers life, incapable to please her father.

Romy was shaking terrible and looked at her hand and saw blood, the blood of her mother she had on her hands when she was five. "Mummy .. I am sorry. I am so sorry I couldn't save you..." Romy looked up to where was a minute ago and screamed as she saw her bleeding mother in front of her. Her hand stretched out to grab her. "We didn't you save your mummy darling why did you let me die? You could have saved mummy, Romy. Instead you let me die.. you let bleed to death and let your brother die as well. You are worthless Romy!"  
Romy let out another scream. "NO NO GO AWAY YOU ARE NOT REAL!" Romy jumped up and backed a little away. "Don't touch me no no no. Y-You are dead you are in my imagination! You are only in my head." Romy whimpered a little in fear and hold her head with both her hands.

Romy mum came nearer and almost touched her. "If this wouldn't be true how could I touch you?" Romy looked panicked at the hand that touched her shoulder. The flesh slowly melted away and fall on the ground and only showed her skeleton.

"Go away please, please! Leave me alone!" Romy sank down against the wall again squinting her eyes shut and cried hard. "I will go away just leave me I never wanted you to look like that!" Romy cried. " Oh just look at your brother, he is so beautiful and he wants to met you Romy." Romy felt a little hand touching her and screamed as she saw the little rotted body of her baby brother. She only screamed and screamed until her lungs gave in and wouldn't allow her to let out another scream in fear.


End file.
